


Flight

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angels, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Insults, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, People-Watching, Pre-Constantine (2005), Pre-Thor (2011), Slash, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really hoped Gabriel ended up grounded, permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

Fandral glared at Gabriel. What had that overgrown bird ever done to deserve Loki’s love ? To have those soft fingers tangled in his hair, those lips on his ? Nothing. Yes as Asgardians they were more likely to favour those with feats as lovers, but Loki’s falling in love after Gabriel attacked him was absurd. It was just, just utterly absurd. With Gabriel’s senses being similar to Heimdall’s he knew that Gabriel watched him watch them. Irritated, he turned and strode away as Gabriel’s wings wrapped around Loki’s back. Well, he hoped little Gabriel ended up grounded. Permanently.


End file.
